1. Field:
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatus used in preparing lengths of wallpaper for application to a wall. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for cutting particular lengths of wallpaper from a roll and applying paste to the backside of the lengths of wallpaper.
2. State of the Art:
Various methods and apparatus have been suggested in the prior art for measuring, cutting, and pasting lengths of wallpaper prior to application of the lengths to a wall. Generally, the apparatus comprised different type tables upon which lengths of cut wallpaper were placed face down. Paste was applied to the backside of each strip, and when selvedge edges were common, means were provided for cutting the selvedge edge from the lengths of wallpaper. Examples of such apparatus for measuring and cutting wallpaper are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 491,488; 526,038; 1,695,766; 2,588,092; and 2,043,133.
3. Objectives:
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive wallpaper preparation board which can be folded up along its length in accordion style folds so as to form a compact unit which is conveniently distributed in commerce, easily stored, and readily used by persons who are inexperienced as well as experienced in the art of hanging wallpaper. An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a wallpaper preparation board which can be suspended from a ladder or door, and need not be used with or formed into a space consuming table.